


Explain This to Me

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [17]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, He needs looking after, Multi, Tattooine is a Death Planet, Threesome - F/M/M, and Obi-Wan is not prepared, non-graphic injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 17:Barely averted disasterOwen and Beru stared at the body on their couch.“So,” Beru said, “explain this to me.”





	Explain This to Me

Owen and Beru stared at the body on their couch. 

“So,” Beru said, “explain this to me.” 

“I was out, figured I’d swing by, put eyes on Ben.” 

“Mmm-hmm.” 

“He’s too skinny, hasn’t figured out how to feed himself.” 

“True enough.” Beru considered the man’s wrists, edging toward the far side of knobbly. 

“There was a bit of a to-do happening. Three canyon krayts got wind of him.” 

Beru whistled. “Surprised he’s still in one piece.” 

“Knows how to fight, I’ll give him that. Two of ‘em were dead by the time I got there. Last dragon had him by the leg, knocked him out against a wall. I killed it, gave Ben a quick patch, but…” 

“Of course you couldn’t leave him there.”

Owen reached down and gently ran his knuckles along Ben’s cheekbone. “He’s trouble.” 

“Pretty trouble, though.” Beru said softly. 

Owen smiled, “That does help.” 

“Right, you take Luke, I’ll take the leg.” 

Owen nodded, leaving Beru to consider Ben’s wound. Owen had tried, but the makeshift bandages were already staining with blood, and it was impossible to get anything properly cleaned in the sands. Beru went to go find some scissors.

She was halfway through cleaning the leg when Ben’s breathing shifted, pained whine in the back of his throat. 

“Shh.” Beru spared a hand to rub at Ben’s arm. “You’ll be alright.” 

It was telling, that as Ben became more aware of both the pain and the company, he got quieter. By the time Beru finished cleaning the leg and looked up, Ben was looking back, his eyes a little glassy. His pain made itself known in small ways, the tripwire tension in his jaw, the white-knuckled grip of his hands. 

Beru waited, but Ben didn’t speak. So Beru pushed up from the couch, brushing her hands. “Hold a minute. Don’t touch the leg. Needs bacta, then we’ll wrap it properly.” 

Ben slowly nodded. 

Beru mused, as she returned with the bacta, that this would be a damn sight less awkward if Ben had stayed asleep. Krayt had gotten him fairly high on the leg. Well, if Beru wasn’t holding Ben’s quiet pained noises against him, she certainly wasn’t going to mind his quiet noises of another kind. Not with her fingers brushing along his inner thigh. People had their drives, sex was one of them. 

She hoped he would afford her the same courtesy, if he picked up any stray thoughts. The man had lovely legs, even if they were a bit mauled and skinny at the moment. 

Owen came back in, Luke bouncing on his hip. “You’re up.” 

Obi-Wan licked his lips. “I…appear to be. What…?” 

“Come on, dinner’s just about ready. I’ll tell you what’s going on.” 

“I should…” Ben looked at the door. 

“You’re not leaving tonight.” Owen declared. 

As Beru watched Ben straighten his robes, slight tremble in his too-pale hands as he nodded his acquiescence, she wondered what they could do to convince him not to leave at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three, so much. 
> 
> You know what happens next is a series of flimsy excuses to convince Ben to stay one more day. Leg will get infected. We need eyes on Luke so we can get two hands on the southeast evaporator. We made too much for the three of us, you've got to stay for dinner.
> 
> And so on.
> 
> Want to know what I'm doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see ALL the posts and the neat graphics I made to go with them? [They’re on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
